Life, Death, and Everything InBetween
by IEatTragicOranges4Breakfast
Summary: Maven Highlyn, a 13 year old girl, has been on the run since she was six. Miracurously, she has managed to survive. But now, she's in some deep trouble. When the worst comes for her, she and some new friends must survive it all. T because many will die!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Prepare to read one of the most tragic stories you have ever read, and I will say one thing, no eleven year old should ever think so deeply about any of this. =D Yet, here I am doing it anyways! I scare many people like that ;D**

**Don't I sound cheery? That's 'cause I get to… ya know what? I'm not telling you! SO READ TO FIND OUT! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CHB or Percy Jackson.**

My heart thumped rapidly as I sprinted down the alley. Perspiration beaded my face. My breath came out quick as I darted around, attempting to escape my pursuers.

A gunshot sounded, and I heard a small _ping!_

I cursed. They were armed.

I ran faster, now knowing if they caught me, I'd say I'd be dead in about… twenty seconds.

My heart thumped faster, my chest aching from the continuous running.

I made a right, then a left. right, right, left, right, left, right, right, left… so on and so forth. I wasn't aiming for any place in particular. Let's just say that plan wasn't working out so well.

I turned left, and headed down the alley. I came face to face with a man in a black suit, and shades. He looked pretty official. That's what scared me.

I quickly turned around, to meet the two other men, armed with guns.

So it was either attack the people with the guns, and die, or bravely face the man in black, who is unarmed, by the looks of it, but surly dangerous.

I turned, facing the man. I hardened my glare, looking him straight in the eyes with my sea green ones.

"Who are you?" I demanded, taking a step forward. I remember the men with the guns behind me, and I took a step back.

"That, is not entirely relevant." I said, showing no emotion what-so-ever.

"What do mean?" I asked, demanding answers. "Maybe it is to me!"

"Will you test me?" he asked questioningly. I heard the guns load. I shook my head.

"I only want answers."

"Why, they are right with you. And it is my job to ask the questions. You answer, and I ask. If you displease me, you will die. Understood?"

I gulped and nodded.

"First of all, who are your parents?" The man asked.

A lump came in my throat, "I don't have any parents. I don't know what happened to them."

"Ok. How old are you?"

"I never knew. Around 13."

"What's your name?"

"Maven Highlyn." I stood up tall. My name was the only thing I was positive of.

The men exchanged looks. The man in black's eyes bugged out. "This is your name?"

"Yeah. You gotta problem with it?" I challenged. He looked at me.

"Maven. You have helped us, but not in the way we expected. We will let you live. But do not expect us to be so merciless the next time we meet." He turned and walked away. Even after he was out of sight, I could hear his footsteps.

I hadn't moved. I knew the two thugs behind me were gone. But I didn't move.

After awhile, I got over the fact that the random man had just threatened me, and when I told them my name, they had backed away. I had run out of the series of alleys, which had given me enough trouble. I took a break under a tree, eating a granola bar from my stolen backpack. I combed out my black hair, washed off in a nearby river, and ate some more.

I'm on the run.

From what? That's the question. I never knew.

I've been running from everything in the world since I was six. I rarely had any help, and it seemed impossible that I would be able to survive. My parents… I don't know what happened to them. They disappeared one day, and I ran.

Over the years, I had some assistance. But I mostly survived alone. This all seems impossible to me. Is it normal to you? I sure hope not.

Ok, so here's a recap of my life: Lost my parents, lost my life at age six, ran away, survived everything, and I'm still alive. I don't know anything either. What does that mean?

I must be dead, and this is all a very long, vivid dream.

I checked my old wounds, which were mostly healed by now. I had a large, white scar, dragging down my calf. several bruises made my upper arm look like it was dead.

Looks like I wasn't completely indestructible.

Anyways, I curled up in a tree, letting sleep take me away.

**This isn't tragic -_- So for those of you who think it is, where the Hades have you been? This is nothing, and I repeat, NOTHING. It's just the prologue! =D And if I'm gonna have some fun... I need more people! This will be a tragic story, so many will probably die =3**

** Plus, this story will be worked on while I'm not writing my other stories, or stories I work on with friends. So if I don't update often, don't worry. I'm just working like crazy =3 So if you get bored when I'm not updating, read On the Brink of War, and A New Shattered World. On the Brink of War's summary is suckish, but the story towards the end is really awesome. And in the sequel, A New Shattered World, the action starts right off the bat from where we left off. Trust me.**

** Ok, so if you don't mind your character dying, step right up and fill out this form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Daughter/Son of:**_

_**Powers:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Do you mind if they fall in love? (*If so, with who?):**_

_**Can I kill them?:**_

_***Preferred Weapon:**_

_***Fatal Flaw:**_

_***Enemies:**_

_***Birth place:**_

_***Mortal Family:**_

_***Others:**_

**That's all for now! See y'all!**

**~Tori **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks guys! I'm gonna give a quick shout out to the reviewers now… Thanks to Sam, Kristen, majorgLeek1397, Beth (A.R.), Percian-Perci, SupahGoddessofHotTopic (A.R.), Emily A Huntress of Artemis, and xXKaminari-TsubasaXx! Thanks for everything!**

**Ok, so far, here are the characters I will use: Nicole Cather, Reagan Clarkson, Shawn, Emma Johnson, Poppy North, Jasmine Bane, and Perci Gibson! Sorry for those who were not included. Either they were too messy, I haven't seen it yet, or I didn't like the character. I will still be accepting a few more characters, so go ahead and review again to see if your character will make the second cut. And there are a few more people I saw who did make the cut, but I'm just not adding them yet… 'cause I'm evil like that ;D Some of you might be able to guess!**

**Today's star is… Poppy and Shawn! Congrats guys!**

**Well, onto the story! By the way, it's from Poppy's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't need this right now.**

I pressed my back against the brick wall, slowly creeping towards the corner. I reached the corner, and peered out. There was only a man eating a bowl of soup. It looked so normal, most would have over-looked it. But to me… it was precious!

I flipped open my 'borrowed' phone. I pressed the send button, and just like that, PRESTO! The message that would get me a free soup would be on its way.

The man's phone rang, and he looked at the screen, gaping, "No…" He jumped up and dashed out, like he had a sudden emergency. He forgot the soup. I laughed mechanically, running over to my soup.

I sat down and enjoyed lunch. It wasn't even half finished.

This was how I survived for about 5 years or so. Stealing peoples items. I grew up on the streets since I was eight, but I had Eris, my mother, to guide me occasionally. She gave me a weapon for my 10th birthday. She gave me shelter when I needed it, and the will and ability to fight. She is one of the reasons I am alive today.

And yes, I know about how the Greek gods are real, who my godly parent is, blah, blah, blah. Let's just say some monsters don't know the meaning of secrecy.

People walked the streets around the outdoor café. The setting sun shone in-between the buildings of Charlottesville. Kids ran around, drawing with chalk on the boards, or watching street performers.

It wasn't a bad place to stay, even if it was hard to join the festivities without people getting suspicious.

I finished my lunch and stood up, leaving my table. I walked over to the alleys again and ran, getting myself lost. It was easy. Soon I ended up in a small park, filled with trees. A runaway's heaven.

I climbed into a large tree with lots of climb-able branches. The leaves hid me from any late-night walkers. I settled down and began to sleep.

My dream was pretty vivid, even by demigod standards.

_A man dressed in all back was standing in the middle of a dark, eerie forest at night. Shadows bent towards him. A purple light danced along the floor, and fog clouded every sight except for the man. His eyes stared into me, examining my dream body. But the longer we stood there, I was less sure it was a dream._

_"Poppy North." He growled. I stood up tall, staring straight at him._

_"Who are you?" I demanded. His facial expression didn't change. _

_"You are coming with me." He reached out and grabbed me by the neck, and I felt him squeezing my neck, crushing the air out of my lungs. I struggled, but I couldn't fight back. "Let me go!" I cried weakly. I screamed with everything I had left._

I woke up, screamed quickly, and fell out of my tree, crashing on the ground. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth. Someone laughed. I opened my eyes, and immediately they turned on a glare. The boy in a green shirt and torn jeans standing above me didn't even flinch.

"What, did I do something?" He smirked. I growled. "Ooh. Scary." He said in fake horror

"Oh, shut up." I growled. I sat up, rubbing my sore head. "Who are you and why did you wake me up?"

"Oh, I'm Shawn, son of Poseidon." I looked at his facial features. He was definitely a son of Poseidon. His sea green eyes gave it away. He also had brown hair.

"Ok, so why the heck did you wake me up?" Ok, honestly I was happy he did, but I wasn't going to admit that, was I? I'm not clueless.

"Yeah, you don't scream in your sleep unless something was really bad. Especially for demigods." He shrugged.

"Good point."

"And you are…? " He asked, slightly suspicious.

"Poppy North, daughter of Eris." I said like I was a big deal.

"Goddess of strife." He said. I nodded. "Well… I'll see ya then." Shawn turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned back, "You save my life, and you just leave? What the heck?"

"Save your life?" He asked. I nodded reluctantly, and I launched into a extremely detailed explanation of my dream. He listened intently, comprehending everything that left my mouth.

I finally finished, and he frowned, looking down at his shoes. "Uhhh… Is it normal for Demigods to get similar warnings of some sort…?"

"Well, I don't think so. Not unless there's something REALLY big going on." I admitted. "Why?"

Shawn looked away. "Because I think the guy you just described tried to take me too." My mouth fell open like on hinges.

**Gee, isn't that weird? Is it just a normal everyday happening? Or is something much bigger going on? Gee, who knows with me? Well, for now, just review! By the way, thanks to my new beta, Writer of the Near Future. A.K.A. Derek. Thanks!**

**~Tori**

**B/N If your wondering what B/N means it's me, Derek, the beta saying something. Thanks Tori for letting me do this and I hope y'all review.**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gods guys I'm like, so sorry for not updating in forever! My stupid computer broke, and then I needed to get a new one. Ack!**

**Anyways, here I am now, so here is the updated list of characters that made the final cut! Calix, Avalee Brite, Mallory Smith, Opal Elaine Devereux, Ash Reaves, Nicole Cather, Reagan Clarkson, Shawn, Emma Johnson, Poppy North, Jasmine Bane, and Perci Gibson! That's all the character's I'm taking. Sorry guys! I just chose the neatest and best ones. Better luck next time!**

**The star for this chapter is… Calix, Avalee, and Mallory Smith!**

**So, let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Jell-O**

Calix's POV

I stood on the edge of the canyon, green eyes glued on the rocks below. The sunset's colors blended in with the red and orange boulders that created this wonder of the world. Wind whipped around me, tossing my short blonde hair into my face.

Part of my being told me to jump. My death would have pained me for only a few seconds. I should have died already. My time was supposed to come. Not Kati's. She didn't deserve to die so soon.

But before I could jump, my legs carried me away. Kati, she wouldn't want me to kill myself. I'm not a suicidal person, and I don't plan on becoming one any time soon.

The temperature dropped rapidly, and soon I was chilled to the bone. I stopped walking and sat down, starting a quick fire with dry desert wood and matches.

It was kind of redundant, a son of Apollo using matches to start a fire. Oh well.

I wrapped my blanket around me, which I took out of my backpack, for warmth. I watched the flames dance, trying to forget what had happened to my partner.

_Kati._

I couldn't forget. Not that. She was my partner, my best and only friend, my savior. For ten years, she stuck by my side. She grew up with me. She saved me so many times, and I returned the favor.

Then she died. She had saved me again, and died doing it. Her final words echoed in my head. _"Run, hide! Never forget me! I… love you!"_

She loved me. As a partner? As a friend? As a _GIRLFRIEND?_ As what?

I curled up next to the fire, a small smile finding its way to my face. Knowing she loved me… I loved it. I think I loved her.

I don't know when I dozed off, but I know I must have, because I woke up a little later, after the usual nightmares of a man in black, demanding answers. The sun was rising, and my fire was extinguished.

I packed up a bit, and I heard someone scream.

"HELP!" A girl's voice cried. A silhouette ran towards me, still far, but I was able to make out her features. She had dark chocolate colored hair, and she was somewhat tan. She ran towards me with a panicked look on her face. She caught up to me and grabbed my arm, trying to pull me along. "Hurry! He's coming!" Her gold eyes looked into mine, and she was scared. She couldn't have been older than 12. She kept pulling me, and I stumbled along.

"Who?" I asked.

"Man in black!" She cried. I blinked, turning back. Sure enough, a black van was racing towards us. And in the driver's seat, was the Man in Black who invaded my dreams every night.

"Run you dimwit! He's gonna catch us if you don't run!" She shrieked. She turned and held up her hand, still running. She closed her eyes tight, and the van slowed, like moving through Jell-O.

"He's from my dreams!" I told her. She ran forwards, eyes once again open.

"Interesting, but he's chasing us now, and WE GOTTA GO!" We kept running, but we were growing tired, this girl especially. She was gasping for breath, stumbling over her feet while running. That little trick she pulled off had stopped working, and it had obviously cost her much of her energy. But she kept running.

The black van was catching up fast. I felt someone grab my shirt, and I jumped. I looked back, to see it was just that girl, collapsing.

Oh… yeah.

I caught her, and dragged her along. But not fast enough.

The Man in Black had caught us. I felt a sharp pain in my back, and my world went black.

I woke up, and I was ties in some kind of celestial bronze rope. My arms were behind my back, and my legs were tied tight together. I looked around, and I saw two girls, the one from before, and another small girl around the same age as the other, with a near white hair. Her eyes were closed, but I knew she was awake, too.

"So, you're awake." She said without opening her eyes. I didn't know what to say, so I introduced myself.

"I'm Calix, son of Apollo."

"Cool name. I'm Mallory Smith, but son of Apollo? Like, in the myths?"

I nodded, but then I remembered she had her eyes closed. "Yeah. You don't know?"

"No. My mom refuses to tell me anything about my family's past. Can you tell me?"

"I don't know you. Sorry."

"That's a shame."

I didn't say anything. She was taking this better than most…

"Not so talkative, are you?" She asked, bored.

"Not talkative often. Try on a Sunday morning." I said. She chuckled.

"So, do you know why this guy took us?" She asked, with that same expression she used for every sentence before. That same bored expression.

"No. He's been in my dreams, though." I admitted. Something told me I could trust her at the moment. No one else in this van except that magic girl was more trust able at the moment.

"Hm. Well, that jerk just barged into my house, attacked my family, and took me. I don't know what happened to them." She sighed.

"Poor you. My family is long gone." I said, keeping my cool. I had left my family. It's a touchy subject.

"Dead?" she asked, suddenly saying it with a sorrow expression.

"Half of it."

Suddenly, Magic Girl stirred. She opened her eyes, which were now a stormy, gloomy grey. "Hi."

"Hey… Uh, didn't catch your name." I stuttered.

"Avalee Brite. Call me Ava."

"Ok." I told her my name, and Mallory told Ava hers. We told each other our history and it turns out Ava never truly had a home. I felt bad for her. But I tried to keep a smile on for the sake of hope.

Suddenly, the door opened in the back, and the harsh light blinded me after being in that dim truck so long. I was roughly grabbed and thrown out of the truck, crashing on the asphalt below. I grunted, and then I was picked up by the ropes and carried up a flight of cold, stone stairs. We must have entered a building, because I could see again, and I was being dragged along the black tile, which I was dragged along forever. But eventually, I was tossed into a cell-like chamber, and only a window with bars over it gave me light. Nothing was in there except for me, and then the door slammed shut, and it grew darker.

There was no movement, sound, and only the light was through the window, which cast eerie shadows along the walls. I had been ripped from the two I could possibly trust. Now there was nothing left to do.

But I wondered one thing. _What did they want with me?_

**Ok sorry that was so darn short! Sorry, sorry, sorry…. =3 well, to give you something to think about, here are our post-story questions!**

**What do THEY want with Calix, Ava, and Mallory? No wait; make that many demigods on this planet. Who is Mallory's parent (NO CHEATING BY LOOKING AT THE REVIEWS! XD)? Who the heck is the Man in Black? Who is this girl Kati that Calix talks about (NO CHEATING! lolz) and will I die in the next twenty four hours? Ok, let's just hope not xD. So then, until next time!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Tori**

**B/N HEY IT'S ME! I got nothing to say so PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


End file.
